bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 537.d Bubble Guppies: Molly in Wonderland! (Part 4)
Plot Nineteen-year-old Molly returns to the magical world from her childhood adventure, where she reunites with her old friends and learns of her true destiny: to end Hypletta the Red Queen's reign of terror. Cast *Molly as (Alice Kingsleigh) *Gil as (Mad Hatter) *Hypletta as (The Red Queen) *Oona as (The White Queen) *Chuckolaptor as (Stayne the Knave of Hearts) *Pablo as (Tweedledee) *Brett as (Tweedledum) *Mr. Grouper as (The White Rabbit) *Nonny as (The Cheshire Cat) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The Blue Caterpillar) *Deema as (The Dormouse) *Goby as (The March Hare) *Bubble Puppy as (Bayard) *Mr. Gentilella as (Charles Kingsleigh) *Mr. Gordon as (Lord Ascot) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Helen Kingsleigh) *Mrs. Gordon as (Lady Ascot) *Hauntsworth as (Hamish) *Mrs. Daniels as (Aunt Imogene) *Ashlie as (Margaret Kingsleigh) *Tobias as (Lowell) *Dolly as (Faith Chattaway) *Lolly as (Fiona Chattaway) *Dragon as (The Jabberwocky) *Fish, Lobsters, and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG. There is a bit of kissing and nudity, some violence, a bit of humor, a bit of smoking, and some scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy *Love Couples: Molly x Gil, Molly x Hauntsworth, Hypletta x Chuckolaptor, Bubble Puppy x Dottie Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Alice in Wonderland!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Grampas Bluffs) (Bubble Puppy crosses the bluffs and approaches Oona’s castle.) (Scene: Oona's Courtyard) (Oona, the Purple Queen waits for Bubble Puppy as he staggers inside.) Oona: What news, Bubble Puppy? Bubble Puppy: Molly has returned to Underland. (A smile lights up Oona’s soft lovely face.) Oona: Where is she now? Bubble Puppy: In Salazun Grum. Forgive me, I allowed her to divert from her destined path. Oona: But that is exactly where she will find the Vorpal Sword. We have our champion! Rest now. You’ve done well. (Exhausted, he falls to the ground.) (Scene: Garden) (Molly searches in the bushes, passing the hedgehog who’s cleaning the caked dirt off his fur.) Molly: Ah. (The hedgehog watches Molly pick up the Hat. She wipes the mud off and straightens it out with loving care.) (Scene: Hypletta's Bed Chamber) (Hypletta stands at the window.) Hypletta: You must find Molly, Chuckolaptor. Without the Derp Dragon, my sister’s followers will surely rise against me. (bitter) My ugly little sister...why do they adore her and not me? (Chuckolaptor comes up behind, but does not touch her.) Chuckolaptor: I cannot fathom it. You are far superior in all ways. Hypletta: I know. But Oona can make anyone fall in love with her: men, women, even the furniture. (She glances at the captive animals/furniture.) Chuckolaptor: Even the King. (Her dark, bitter gaze travels down to the grim moat below.) Hypletta: I had to do it. He would have left me. Chuckolaptor: Majesty, isn’t it better to be feared than loved? Hypletta: I’m not certain anymore. Oh, let her have the rabble! I don’t need them. I have you. (She leans her large head back, her eyes big and dewy.) Hypletta: I do have you, don’t I, Chuckolaptor? (He manages a smile, but gives her no reply.) (Scene: Hypletta's Dressing Room) (Gil hums as he works with ribbons, bows, veils and feathers. Molly enters a room full of huge, colorful hats.) Molly: They’re wonderful! You must let me try one on. (He puts a hat on her. She poses like a grand lady. She puts one on him. He poses like a grand lady too. They laugh.) Gil: It’s good to be working at my trade again. Molly: It’s just a pity you had to make them for her. (Realizing what he’s done, he’s suddenly filled with remorse and self-recrimination. His clothes “slump” as well.) Gil: What’s the hatter with me? The hatter... Mmmmm. Mmmmm, ma, ma. (Fury seizes him. He takes scissors and murderously attacks a hat, cutting it to shreds, then another and another.) Molly: Stop! Stop! (She takes his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.) Molly: Gil! (Looking into his eyes, she can see the fear in them.) Gil: Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? I’m frightened. I don’t like it in here, terribly crowded. Have I gone mad? (She feels his forehead, like her father did years ago.) Molly: I’m afraid so. You’re entirely bonkers. But I’ll tell you a secret...all the best people are. (He straightens his shoulders with pride. His clothes puff up.) Molly: Oh, look! Here’s another one. (She picks up his hat from behind a box. It’s his very own Hightopp Hatter’s hat. His eyes fill with emotion to see it. She puts it on his head.) Molly: That’s better. You look yourself again. (He’s too overwhelmed to speak. He takes it off and holds it to his heart with gratitude.) Hypletta: Hat Man! Where are my hats? I am not a patient monarch! (Her grating voice reminds him of his purpose.) Gil: I’m told she keeps the Vorpoal Sword hidden in the castle. Find it, Molly. Take it to Queen Oona. Help us make the world right again. (She glances at the long thick chain from his ankle to the wall and considers another use for the sword.) Molly: We’ll go to Queen Oona together. (He takes her hand. There’s a moment between them that might have been something more if it weren’t for her large size.) Gil: Why is it you’re always too small or too tall? (Scene: Upstairs Hall) (Molly approaches Pablo and Brett who are stationed on either side of Hypletta’s courtroom door.) Molly: Pablo and Brett! Pablo: Molly! (They shake her hands vigorously.) Brett: Howdoyedo again. Molly: Where's...? Pablo: How is it you’re being so great big? Brett: She ain’t great big. This is how she normal is. Molly: Where’s the...? Brett: I’m certain she is smaller when we met. Pablo: She had drank the pishsalver, to get through the door, recall it? (She puts her hands over their mouths.) Molly: Where’s the Goldfish? Pablo and Brett: Over theres! (They point in opposite directions.) (Scene: Hall) (Molly follows Pablo and Brett. She sees Deema, dressed as a chamber maid. She’s whispering with Mr. Grouper.) Molly: What are you doing here? Deema: I'm rescuing Gil. Molly: I’m rescuing Gil. But you can help. He told me that the Vorpal Sword is hidden in the castle. That means someone must have seen it... a footfish, a chamber mouse, a pigstool, someone! Ask them all! Go! (Pablo and Brett go off. Deema and Mr. Grouper remain.) Deema: I don’t take orders from big clumsy, galumphing... (Molly looms over her. She points imperiously.) Molly: Shoo! (Humiliated but outsized, Deema stalks off. Mr. Grouper is still there.) Molly: What is it, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: I know where the Sword is. Molly: Why didn’t you say so? Mr. Grouper: You’ll hit me again. Molly: I won’t hit you! (Scene: Stables) (They stand in front of the stables.) Mr. Grouper: The Sword’s hidden inside. (Molly opens the door. They both react to the stench.) Molly: I know that smell. (She looks inside the stable. The Big Bad Wolf lays in his stall with his huge ugly head on its paws. He moans. The socket with the missing eye oozes blood. Molly gasps and closes the door. Mr. Grouper ducks to avoid another hit.) Molly: I’m not going in there! Look what that thing did to my arm. (She shows him the wound. It’s larger, very swollen. He gasps.) Mr. Grouper: Dear oh dear! Why haven’t you mentioned this? Molly: It wasn’t this bad before. (He twitches, breathing fast, flapping his paws and faints. Molly looks back at the door, considering.) (Scene: Upstairs Hall) (Molly sees Deema studying a decorative sword on the wall.) Molly: Deema! Do you still have the Big Bad Wolf eye? Deema: Right here. (She hikes up her maid’s skirt to reveal her breeches beneath. The Big Bad Wolf eye is still at her waist.) Molly: I need it. (Molly tries to take it. Deema swats her hand away.) Deema: Get your own! Molly: I need that eye, Deema. (Deema draws her hatpin sword, brandishing it dangerously.) Deema: Come and get it. (She’s much much smaller than Molly with a tiny weapon. Molly laughs. Deema realizes the absurdity.) Deema: Right. (She tosses Molly the hatpin and takes the decorative sword from the wall. She runs at Molly with the huge sword.) Deema: Ahhhhh! (Molly sidesteps her attack, then tentatively stabs at her with the hatpin. Pablo and Brett arrive and coach Molly.) Brett: Thrusting now! Pablo: No, stabbing! Brett: Thrusting like this! (He pokes him. Pablo pokes him back. They go at it as Deema and Molly fight. Molly steps...back...and back. They pass Hypletta’s dressing room.) (Scene: Dressing Room) (Gil tries hats on Hypletta with aloof disdain. She looks in her mirrors which are distorted to make her head appear normal-sized. She preens. Gil looks up to see Molly losing in swordplay to Deema. In a moment, the battling Pablo and Brett pass by as well.) (Scene: Hall) (Deema stands on a bureau with Molly up against the wall. Molly ducks as the sword swishes over her head. Molly sees her moment and slices the thin rope at Deema’s waist which holds the eye. It drops into her hand.) Molly: Ha! (She runs with it. Deema doesn’t give chase.) (Scene: Dressing Room) (Deema shakes her head at Gil as if to say Molly is a hopeless case.) (Scene: Big Bad Wolf Stable) (Molly approaches the Big Bad Wolf. He growls.) Molly: I have your eye. (She holds it up. Seeing his lost eye, the Big Bad Wolf whines. Molly slowly lifts the bar to open the stall door and eases inside.) (Scene: Big Bad Wolf Stall) (She holds the eye up. He growls. She puts it on the ground near him. He sniffs it, whines, and pulls it closer with his paws. While he’s distracted, Molly goes to the back of the stall. She sees a chest covered by a tarp. She removes the tarp to reveal an ornate metal chest secured with a large lock. Disheartened and feverish, Molly slumps to the ground. She pulls her sleeve back to look at the swollen, infected wound on her arm. She touches it, stifles a cry of pain. She glances at the Big Bad Wolf, still busy with his eye. Sweating and shivering, she pulls at the lock. But her vision goes dim. She blinks, shaking her head. And the world goes black.) (Scene: Hall) (Big Nose Woman Crab and Big Belly Man Lobster walk silently to Hypletta’s dressing room. They fidget as if they’re very uncomfortable.) (Scene: Hypletta's Dressing Room) (Once inside, they smile, gasp and flatter.) Big Belly Man Lobster: You are stunning in that hat! (Gil takes it off and dumps a large brimmed hat on her that covers half her face.) Big Nose Woman Crab: Your Majesty has never looked better. (Her nose falls off and lands on Hypletta’s shoulder. Gil picks it up curiously.) Gil: It smells like you’ve dropped something. (The woman crab feels for her nose which is still there but normal sized. She gasps, grabs the fake and turns away quickly. Gil’s eyes narrow suspiciously. He can see straps above Big Belly Man Lobster’s pants which hold his protruding belly in place. The woman crab turns back with her long nose reattached. Gil laughs out loud, not a mad laugh but with genuine amusement. They look at him.) Hypletta: Never mind him. He’s mad. (Lady Long-Ears Lobster rushes in and whispers into Hypletta’s ear.) Hypletta: Chuckolaptor! (Scene: Big Bad Wolf Stables) (Molly wakes up. The Big Bad Wolf looms over her. He’s managed to shove the eye back into its socket. It stares upwards uselessly. But he seems to feel better for having it back in place. She notices a large key on a chain hung around his neck. The key to the lock. She reaches for it. The Big Bad Wolf sniffs her arm and the wound he inflicted. She winces but will not be deterred. She pulls the key off. The Big Bad Wolf gently licks the wound. His tongue is soothing. She sighs and allows him to lick the wound clean. She looks at it. Miraculously, the infection is gone and the swelling is down. She moves it around. No pain. The Big Bad Wolf looks at her, one eye askew.) Molly: I suppose you think this makes us even now. (Molly fits the key into the lock on the chest and opens it. She lifts the Vorpal Sword. It’s made of shining silver with an ornate handle. She holds it up to the light. There are runes engraved on the blade. She carries it out of the stall, glancing back at the Big Bad Wolf before going out.) (Scene: Hypletta's Great Hall) (Chuckolaptor is on his knees before Hypletta, talking fast.) Chuckolaptor: Um forced herself on me. I told her my heart belongs to you. But she’s obsessed with me. (Hypletta goes bright red with rage.) Hypletta: Off with her head! (Scene: Hypletta's Dressing Room) (Deema tries to pick the lock to the chain around Gil’s ankle with her hatpin.) Molly: Stand back, Deema. (Deema and Gil look up to see Molly victoriously holding the Vorpal Sword high over her head.) Molly: How’s this for “muchness?” (She brings the sword toward the chain.) Gil: Stop! It mustn’t be used for anything but... (Chuckolaptor strides in with his Knights. He points to Molly.) Chuckolaptor: Arrest that girl for unlawful seduction. Deema: Gil! (She tosses Gil the decorative sword from the hall. He fights with Chuckolaptor. Gil is formidable even chained. Deema stabs the Knights with her hatpin. Molly swings the Sword.) Gil: No! Take it to Queen Oona! Molly: I’m not leaving without you! Deema: Molly! Go! (Chuckolaptor stops dead. He looks at her with sudden revelation.) Chuckolaptor: Molly? Gil and Deema: Run! (She runs.) Chuckolaptor: Seize her! (Scene: Hypletta's Castle) (She bursts out the back. Chuckolaptor and the Knights just behind. She runs, dodging Knights. But they manage to surround her. She swings the sword to keep them back.) Chuckolaptor: Molly. Of course! Why didn’t I see it? Well, it has been a long time. And you were such a little tyke then. Give me the Sword. Molly: Stay back! (He distracts her as two Knights come up behind.) Chuckolaptor: The Queen will be so pleased. She’ll take great pleasure in taking off your head. I believe she wants to do the deed herself. (As the Knights grab her there’s a deep thunderous growl. The Big Bad Wolf runs at them, biting and snapping. They release Molly and back away. The Big Bad Wolf lowers his head for her to climb onto his back. Chuckolaptor and the Knights astonished.) Molly: Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid! (Scene: Drawbridge) (Molly and the Big Bad Wolf approach the open drawbridge. The Knights abandon their post. They pound across.) (Scene: Crims) (Bubble Puppy waits on nearby hill. He sees the Big Bad Wolf with Molly on its back. He runs out to meet them.) Bubble Puppy: Ho, Molly! Molly: Bubble Puppy! To Marmoreal! (Scene: Oona's Castle) (Bubble Puppy leads Molly and the Big Bad Wolf towards Oona’s Castle. The drawbridge lowers for them.) (Scene: Oona's Throne Room) (Oona’s castle is light and airy in contrast to the oppression of her sister’s. She sits on her throne. The purple knight’s suit of armor stands in a prominent position. Molly enters carrying the Vorpal Sword.) Oona: Welcome to Marmoreal. (Molly bows and offers her the Vorpal sword. Oona nods her thanks. She places the Sword in the hand of the standing suit of magenta armor.) Oona: The Vorpal Sword is home again. The armor is complete. Now all we need is a champion. (She looks at Molly significantly. Molly drops her eyes.) Oona: You’re a little taller than I thought you’d be. Molly: Blame it on too much Upelkuchen. Oona: Come with me. (Scene: Oona's Kitchen) (As they enter, a pepper mill flies across the room and hits the wall behind them.) Molly: Is Goby around? Goby: You’re late for soup! (He picks up a whole pot of soup and throws it. It hits the wall. Molly takes a finger to the wall for a taste.) Molly: Could use salt. (A salt shaker comes flying at her. She catches it and “salts” the wall. She tastes it again and kisses her fingers in a gesture of perfection. Oona prepares Pishalver in a pot on the stove, taking ingredients from a cupboard filled with an admixture of herbs, spices, flour, sugar, insects, shriveled fingers, eyeballs, and other odious things.) Oona: Pishalver. Let me think. Two cups of grape juice, a pinch of wormfat... My mother taught me how to concoct all the medicinal cures and transformational potions, a teaspoon vanilla...urine of the horsefly, buttered fingers... My sister preferred to study Dominion Over Living Things. Tell me, how does she seem to you? Molly: Perfectly horrid. Oona: She wasn’t always that way. Well, maybe she was. And her head? Molly: Bulbous, bloated, like a blimp. Oona: I think she may have some kind of growth in there...something pressing on her brain. ...three coins from a dead man’s pocket, two tablespoons of Wishful Thinking... Molly: You can’t imagine the things that go on in that place. Oona: Oh yes, I can. But when a champion steps forth to slay the Derp Dragon, the people will rise against her. (she spits into it) That should do it. (She dips a tiny spoon into the pot and offers it to Molly.) Oona: Blow. (Molly blows, takes a sip and shrinks to her normal size.) Oona: Feel better? Molly: Much. Thank you. Hypletta: There’s someone here who would like to speak with you. End of Part 4. Recap Molly soon after finds out that the vorpal sword is on the grounds of the castle, but is locked away in a chest in the quarters of the Big Bad Wolf. After procuring the plucked eye from Deema (who has broken into the castle to free Gil), Molly manages to return the eye to the creature. This allows her to gain access to the sword. Molly goes to Gil's room, and finds Deema there. However, Chuckolaptor shows up shortly, and when Deema lets slip Molly's true name, he attempts to kill her. Molly manages to escape into the courtyard, where the Big Bad Wolf helps her escape from the castle. Bubble Puppy also accompanies her, as they head for Oona's castle. After returning the Vorpal sword to Oona, she used her potions knowledge to shrink Molly to normal size. Category:Stories